Hydraulic systems of this type actuate a consumer when pressure medium from a pressure medium source is delivered into a piston space of a consumer in order to displace a piston. The consumer can be, for example, a blockable differential transmission in which the piston of the actuation device acts upon a disk brake. In such a case, a decisive factor for driving comfort is the response behavior of the differential block, which is determined by the speed of the piston. Particularly when the outside temperature is low, the viscosity of the pressure liquid increases and this considerably reduces the response of the piston and so too the actuation speed of the differential block leading to undesired driving situations.
DE 198 46 955 A1 discloses a reversing transmission that can be shifted under load in which, to vent the piston space, when the actuator is not in its active condition, pressure medium passes through the piston space via a throttle point and a one-way valve and flows into the pressure reservoir. If the piston space is pressurized, the one-way valve closes and pressure medium passes into the piston space through a delivery line.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic system in which the actuation device can be operated rapidly and reliably even at low temperatures.